


A Tad Lonely

by Kittycattycat



Category: Grossology
Genre: Angst, Gen, I cant believe I'm proud of that, I'm just trying to bring life into this nonexistent fandom, In a way, Loneliness, also Roger is just a boy who needs a hug honestly, appologies for this crap I'm exhausted And I wrote this in like ten minutes, first fic for the fandom!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-02
Updated: 2016-11-02
Packaged: 2018-08-28 14:19:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 534
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8449564
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kittycattycat/pseuds/Kittycattycat
Summary: Having permanent pinkeye is a surefire way to keep people at a distance, though it's quite depressing when all you want is company.





	

It wasn't very often Roger found himself contemplating his own loneliness. At least, that was what he'd say if he was a liar (which he wasn't, thank you very much). Living alone in his small, cluttered apartment made it that much harder to drive out thoughts of his physical, mental and social isolation.

It was mostly his own fault, really. He would readily admit that, while he tried his hardest not to be, he knew he could come off as clingy and even downright creepy at times. Sure, there had been some people that didn't necessarily mind at first, but being around someone like that all the time just seemed to mentally exhaust them. At least, he assumed so. He'd never asked, and he wasn't sure if he'd get a straightforward answer if he did.

The whole permanent pinkeye thing didn't help at all, either. Truth be told, having pinkeye that never seemed to truly ever go away was even less fun than it sounded. No one really wants to come close to you, making it near impossible to form any sort of friendships.

Despite all this, he supposed that he really didn't have it all too bad. He had his rats and plants for company whenever he got extremely lonely (which was quite a lot), and his apartment, while cramped, was also filled with distracting things to keep his mind off of more depressing subjects.

If he was being completely honest, the only thing he really needed was someone to talk to. Even if they weren't best friends or were hardly friends at all, just knowing that someone was genuinely listening to him and enjoying his presence instead of simply tolerating him was good enough.

He'd hoped that Abby and Ty, or at least one of them, would be that person. To actually like having him around. To listen when he talked and take away his gnawing sense of loneliness. To not mind his clinginess or annoyingness or his stupid pinkeye. 

As it turns out, they weren't. After just a few brief days, some of which were the happiest he'd had in a long time, they abandoned him. He was left alone, lying in the dirt after being slammed harshly onto the metaphorical ground by them. He won't lie, it stung for a long time.

At the beginning, he'd considered getting some form of revenge on them, but as time continuously trudged on, his strong, bitter resentment slowly faded into a dull acceptance, and he was back to where he started again. However, this came as no surprise. The situation had just been a repeat of the many ones before it, though this particular case seemed to create and even deeper wound than its predecessors.

Somewhere on the back of his mind, a sort of alarm went off, reminding him that wasting time by contemplating self-pitying things like this was really pointless. If he had time to spare, he might as well spend it on something at least the slightest bit useful. Today though, he couldn't seem to keep a grip on his motivation, so he continued on his previous train of thought.

Oh well, it's not like he had anywhere to be.


End file.
